


Partners

by ArwenKing



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toys, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: Sir and Charles are partners, just not the typical type for an average work space.
Relationships: Charles/Sir (A Series of Unfortunate Events)
Kudos: 7





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutisticWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/gifts).



Sir x Charles.

Charles came to work of Sir as an side partner, but from the moment Sir saw him he decided to change his position. Charles was his partner, but just not the type he thought he originally thought he would be. But the pay was good, and Charles didn’t exactly not like his position.  
But there was certain times that definitely made him feel less like a worker, and more like a worker.  
But Sir was gentle with him. Of course at first there was many embarrassing moments where Charles had been pushed a little past him limits. Sir was blunt in his demands, and Charles was easily embarrassed.  
“Charles,” Sir had said bluntly, “I’d like you to get beneath the desk.” Sir had pushed away from the desk, leaving a space for Charles to sit in. They had discussed their arrangement, but Charles was unprepared for his commands to start so fast.  
His face was dark red, and his hands sweat so badly that he had to keep drying them on his shirt.  
By the time he had crawled beneath the desk, his groin was throbbing. But he had a job to do, that could wait. Couldn’t it?  
Charles knelt between his “partners” legs, and trembled. He had thought that Sir would give instructions, or even undo his pants, but he just resumed his work. If the man wasn’t so serious, he would’ve thought Sir was joking with him.  
With his shaking, sweating, hands Charles came to rest his legs on Sirs inner thighs. Sir didn’t even flinch, he was a statue. Charles practically cried in embarrassment, he had never done anything remotely sexual in his life, besides touching himself. But even with himself he was always embarrassed and paranoid.  
Charles heard the man above him breathe harshly, and he new that he had to move soon. Charles slammed his eyes shut, as if it would make the situation less real, and pressed one hand’s fingers into the groin of his boss.  
Although Sir was the one being touched, Charles was the one to moan. It was embarrassing, scary, new, and hot. He began to move his hand, rubbing the cock he could feel through the pants.  
Once more, Sir huffed, and Charles took the que to continue. He reached his hand up and undid the zipper, far too slowly for Sirs liking but he stayed silent.  
Sir made no movements, so Charles figured he would have to work around the clothing. But just looking at the cock, although still trapped in fabric, made his mouth water in a way he had never known.  
Charles turned his mind off, and leaned in between Sir’s legs. Lightly, he kissed the fabric that covered the cock he was supposed to suck, and for once Sir did move. Ever, ever so slightly, but enough for Charles to notice. Continuing, Charles took his tounge out and pressed it against the spot he was working on. He moved, and open mouth kissed the cock. Charles was panting, and was falling through clouds when he was rudely interrupted.

“Thats enough.” Sir spoke stoically. At first, Charles thought he wanted Charles to stop completely, but he quicky realized Sir wanted him to move on, and so he obliged.  
With his still shaking hands, Charles pulled the band of Sir’s underwear until his cock popped free. Charles gulped. Sir, just like the rest of his person, was intimidating.  
Not wanting to upset his boss more, Charles hyped himself up and leaned close to his member. Charles wasn’t sure how to start, as he had never done this before, so he leant in and kissed the tip. He could feel the leg on his right move slightly, like an animal pawing at the ground in annoyance.  
Charles once more shut his eyes tightly, and took Sir into his mouth. The taste was warm, and sweet but salty. Charles had expected to just taste skin, but the little amount of pre-cum had Charles practically begging for more.  
Charles, against his own better judgement, tried to take as much of Sir into his mouth as he could before he slammed against the back of his throat. His eyes watered, and he had to pull off to cough for a second, but he was soon to jump back into his task.  
He began slowly working his mouth around Sir, taking too much for his first time, and moved to put his hand on the cock. Charles was moaning at this point, still around his partners cock, and slowly took his shaky hand down to his own groin.  
It was as if Sir could see through the desk, as he somehow knew Charles was trying to touch himself, and he pulled away from the desk, taking Charles’s head with him  
“You may get off, but not with your hand.” Sir said, almost with a hint of shown enjoyment. Sir then did something that made Charles blush impossibly deeper. As Chales mouth was currently stuffed to his limit with cock, Sir hooked his foot under his crotch.  
It hit him then. If Charles was to get off, it would be by humping Sir’s leg. Like a dog.  
Sir made no move to shove him back under the desk, and Chalres assumed that he wanted to watch Charles. Sir kept his eyes locked on the man below him, and Charles didn’t dare look away.  
Sir let go of the back of Charles head, and placed his arm back by his side. And like that Charles was moving. He didn’t want to hump a mans leg to get himself off, but it was just too embarrassing. But he needed to come. His groin was on fire, and his insides coiled and throbbed.  
To encourage the other man, Sir began to roll his leg back and forth, just grazing the others cock and Charles making around the length in his mouth.  
Moving from under the desk had given Charles a much better angle for sucking dick, and he reluctantly thanked noone for that. But he did not want to do something so degrading!  
But soon, his body began to betray him, and he was slowly rocking into Sir’s leg. When he started to move, Sir stopped entirely. And Charles was left with leading both of them to climax.  
Charles had almost gotten used to the length, though only one third of the whole thing, in his mouth and dared to move faster than he could. His hand worked the rest of the cock he couldn’t fit, and soon Sir was shooting himself down his throat.  
Sir’s cum was embarrassingly good, and Charles swallowed it before he knew what he was doing.  
But there was still a problem, Charles was still achingly hard. And Sir made no move to let him out from beneath his legs.  
“Puh-please Sir!” Charles begged as Sir removed his leg from Charles groin.  
Sir only looked at him malevolent. He slid the chair back further, and beckoned Charles to sit on his lap. Charles got up, shaking from pleasure and withdrawl, and sat on top of Sir. He was made to face away from his partner and he was soon pressed up against him.  
“Continue.” Sir said, with the upmost definition of ‘said.’ Charles shakinly reached his hand down, but was quickly slapped away.  
“Buh-” Charles started, but was quickly answered as Sir grabbed him roughly.  
‘Ohs’ and ‘Ahs’ were all Charles could manage as Sir gripped him too tightly. But he didn’t move. Once more, he wanted Charles to get off using him.  
Charles gripped the sides of Sirs chair, and threw his head back as he began to thrust himself into Sir’s hand.  
Then Sir bit down onto him. Charles screamed as his sensitive skin was quickly pinched, and Sir slapped a hand on his mouth. Sir began to suck on the spot, marking him with his saliva and teeth marks.  
As Charles got used to the teeth, Sir let go of his mouth and moved to grab his inner thigh. Charles sped up as he fucked himself into his bosses hand, and was soon coming undone.  
“Mine.” Sir growled in his ear, and Charles exploded on himself. But as he stopped his trusting, Sir didn’t loosen himself one bit.  
“Keep going.” Sir said almost demonicly into the younger mans ear, and Charles slowly obliged.  
It was so sensitive, and it soon began to hurt.  
“Sir- Sir, it hurts!” Charles squeaked out, and Sir only smiled. Charles was moving as slow as he could and it was soon getting to be too much for him. Finally Sir released his member, and Charles gasped in relief. All he could do was lay against the man behind him as he panted in the afterglow.

But that was his first time, by now, Charles had gotten to know the man. He knew what he prefered, and how far he could go.  
“Bed. Now.” Sir said, coming in from working at the mill, and Charles was already waiting for him.  
Charles knew just how he liked it. And was already naked, and ready for his lover.  
“Good Boy,” Sir growled as he locked their bedroom door and quickly moved to take his clothes off.  
Charles was prepared with lube, but he was not ready for Sir to slam into him in such a quick movement. The move had Charles pushed into the bed, ass up and head down. And they both just stayed like that for a minute, happy to be in this position after a long day.  
Charles was panting, and was soon getting tired of Sir’s teasing, so he moved first. He slid himself off half way and then slammed himself back into his lovers thighs. They moaned in ecstasy together, and that was it.  
That was all Charles had to do, and Sir began to thrust wildling into the man below him.  
But Sir wanted just a bit more, and he pushed his weight over his partner. He gained access to the already swollen bite marks he had left that morning, and began to turn them even darker. Charles moaned as the already sensitive skin was becoming even more attention.  
When Sir grabbed Charles’s cock, Charles knew what he was doing. As much as he didn’t like Sir getting his way so easily, he couldn’t help it and began thrusting himself around and into Sir.  
And soon Charles was spilling himself onto the bed below, as Sir kept pounding relentlessly into him.  
Charles couldn’t move, he was so sensitive and shaking. Sir kept hitting him right in his prostate, and through the pain of oversensitivity Charles began to harden once more.  
“Thats my good boy. My good, good boy.” Sir growled as he began to grab at Charles’s cock once more.  
He couldn’t take it. Having already cum once, Charles was already on the edge, and Sir only enjoyed himself more.  
They spariticaly humped each other. Heading for only they own orgasm, using each others bodies for their own pleasure and soon both of them were cumming.  
With a deep sign, Sir pulled out of the spent body. Charles could only lay there, ass still in the air as he heard Sir walking to the wardrobe.  
Charles began to calm down his body slowly until he felt Sir kneel behind him once more. With confusion, he looked back to see Sir smiling and he felt himself being breached once more.  
He could only whine and squirm as the dildo Sir had grabbed was inserted into him. It wasn’t quite as big as his partners length, but it rested directly against his prostate.  
Charles could only shake in his very sensitive state, and he barely registered a clasping of a belt around his torso.  
Flopping him over, Charles looked down at himself to see that Sir had put straps on his lover as so he couldn’t take out the toy. He held a key to his face, and put it in his pocket, as he left to go and shower.


End file.
